


Malemolência.

by josephjoestar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brazil AU or whatever, Carnaval, Carnival, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Songfic, this country is a separate universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephjoestar/pseuds/josephjoestar
Summary: [Shisui Uchiha X OC. By a very Brazilian author.]"O que é um beijoSe eu posso ter o teu olhar?"





	1. Menino bonito.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello! I haven't written in a while and I was recently reminded of how in love I am with Shisui, so I started writing this. I hope you guys like it! <3

_"Veio até mim,_

_Quem deixou me olhar assim?"_

There's so much noise and no one seems to be in their right mind. Though, it's not as if Akane expected anything else from the hugely known Brazilian Carnival. There's people kissing everywhere, along with others dancing gracefully and some... not so much. Most of them seem to holding any possible kind of alcoholic beverage on one of their hands. Everything is so messy, and the loud music would probably end up giving her a headache, though this isn't really on her mind at the moment, as her body sways to the beat and her black and red hair ends up falling all over her face. Her friend, Raquel, isn't doing much better, her long black hair almot breaking free from her ponytail.

And then, something, or better, _someone_ , breaks her free from her trance. 

A young man, possibly around the same age as her, with a flower necklace around his neck and curly black hair came dancing by, a can of beer on his left hand. He shoots the young woman a charming smile, which seems to attract her even more. 

Akane approaches him, a bottle of blue vodka on her hand, and offers her free hand for him. There's a hint of confusion in his dark eyes, but he takes her hand anyway, looking back and forth from her unicorn headband to her face. The girl offers him a smile, and as he pulls her in, she twirls him in the air like a ballerina, earning a few laughs. He's definitely a charmer, she thought.

"Hey, what's your name?" He says, between a few ragged breaths. Seemed like he wasn't really used to dancing, or at least not for long periods of time. "Also, have you seen a long-haired guy that looks like me? He's my cousin and I think I was with him until I started dancing with you."

She shakes her head. "Name's Akane. And nope."

And then, it hits her. Raquel! Where is she? 

Akane knows very well that Raquel is able to take care of herself, but she simply left the girl alone.

"Shit! I lost my friend!"

"Oh, well... I guess we should go look for the people who came here with us in the first place. May I get your number first, though?" 

Akane thinks for a bit. On one hand, she just met this guy. On the other hand, he seems pretty nice. Plus, the party's just getting started for the week. "Sure."

He holds his phone and opens his contacts as she starts saying the numbers to her phone. "Akane, yeah? I'll text you later." 

"Sure," She gives him a grin. "Good luck finding your cousin." 

The young man grins and nods back at her, and starts running his way into a crowd. 

That's when another realization hits Akane.

_Fuck. I didn't get his name._


	2. ii.

As she wakes up, Akane lazily rolls on her bed, still in a haze from all the dancing and drinking. She feels as if she’s been run over by a truck. It’s not like the day wasn’t enjoyable, but carnivals can get pretty exhausting at times.

_“Fuck. Everything hurts. Everything.”_

She slowly sits up, cracking her fingers and back while getting hair out of her face, slowly detangling from the sheets. The girl’s earphones are tangled on one side of the bed, and as she searched for her phone, all that can be heard is a noise as it falls on the floor.

As she gets it, Akane stops and thinks that she should probably check on Raquel. The girl must be having one hell of a hangover. Though, a quick check on her phone wouldn’t kill anyone… right? There’s a low click as the phone is unlocked, and then…

**_You have 3 new messages from 2 contacts._ **

One of the messages had been sent earlier by Raquel, when they’d gotten lost.

But, there’s two more.

11 XXXX-XXXX:

[txt] hello?

[txt] is this the girl who gave me her phone today?

Oh. There’s the pretty boy.

She saves his contact as “Menino bonito” and proceeds to answer him.

You:

[txt] oh hey

[txt] yeah, that’s me

[txt] also

[txt] I never got your name

Akane lets go of her phone, throwing it on her bed and going to the bathroom so that she can brush her teeth. Cotton mouth is terrible. She throws some cold water on her face, trying not to look so dead inside. Brushing her teeth, the young woman slowly walks to the living room, and there’s Raquel sleeping on the couch, one arm over her stomach and the other one touching the floor as she snores, tangled black hair also hanging from the couch. She looks undeniably adorable, though. Akane decides on letting Raquel sleep a bit more, plus, she would probably wake up still not feeling completely rested.

Slowly turning on the lights as she walks into the kitchen, Akane starts looking for some takeout menus, though she’s too lazy to even get out to grab the food. At least there’s some bread and butter. However, she’s forced out of her thoughts as she can hear the muffled ringing of her phone.

Agile feet race into the bedroom, picking it up to check on messages.

[txt] oh, yeah

[txt] name’s shisui

[txt] you’re akane, right?

[txt] i was wondering

[txt] maybe we could go get some food together someday? or go to the movie theater to watch some cheesy movies

[txt] you can bring someone along if you feel safer like that

Akane chuckles at that. He seems pretty nice for a guy she just met. And pretty understanding.

[txt] yeah, akane

[txt] shisui sounds nice

[txt] and sure

And there goes the night, as both of them text until Akane drifts off yet again.


	3. iii.

Akane wakes up yet again. Lazily stretching and getting out of bed, she starts wondering where she should go today. It's ridiculously hot, but it's not as if that'd stop her from enjoying Carnaval. She should check the scheduled parades after breakfast.

The girl slowly wanders to the living room, only to find out Raquel isn't there. However, as she hears some noise coming from the kitchen, it seems her whereabouts were discovered. "Good mornin’.” Raquel’s gentle voice greets Akane as she sits close to the kitchen counter and grabs an orange. “Mornin’. How’s your hangover? And what are the plans for today?” At this, the long-haired girl giggles, shrugging.

“Could be worse. Plans for today are drinking it away.”  
“Fair enough.”

As Akane finishes eating her orange, she throws the peels away and goes brush her teeth, phone in one hand and toothbrush in the other.

 _Ritaleena_ , Casa Comigo, Sargento Pimenta, Tarado ni Você... There’s just so many parade options, though Tarado ni Você seems to be the easiest option since it’s the one closest to her apartment.

Then, she gets an idea.

_**CALL SHISUI.** _

And bring your friends with you in case he’s a freak or something. Well, he _did_ say he wouldn’t mind if she brought someone with her. At this, she sends Shisui and her friend, Aleks, the same messages.

You:

[txt] hey

[txt] any plans for today?

Akane leaves her phone on the sink while brushing her teeth as she waits for an answer.

And then, it rings.

Menino bonito:

[txt] not yet

[txt] wanna hang out or something?

You:

[txt] i was thinking of going to tarado ni você with a couple of friends

[txt] wanna tag along? bring the friend who was with you yesterday if you wanna

Menino bonito:

[txt] sure

[txt] I was checking the location and

[txt] can we meet at that one coffee shop nearby?

You:

[txt] sure

[txt] send me a message when you get there

[txt] though i’m not that difficult to find lol

Menino bonito:

[txt] sure haha

[txt] smell you later

As she’s setting her phone down, it rings again. However, this time, it isn’t Shisui.

Aleks:

[txt] nope

[txt] wanted to go to a parade tho

[txt] got any you wanna go to?

You:

[txt] hell yes!

[txt] wanna go to tarado ni você with me, raquel and one more guy?

Aleks:

[txt] one more guy?

[txt] what have you been hiding from me huhhhh

[txt] can i bring iruka with me

You:

[txt] nothing you asshole

[txt] let me have friends lol

[txt] and sure

[txt] well meet at a café nearby

[txt] just check the parade location

Aleks:

[txt] mkay

[txt] see ya bb

‘I really need to get ready.’ Thinks Akane, as she opens one of the drawers inside her closet and pulls a sleeveless dress, swiftly slipping into it. “Raquel, come get dressed! We gotta go out!” She shouts, loud enough so that the other girl can hear it.

“Where are we even going?”

“We’re going to Tarado Ni Você.”


	4. iv.

Raquel, Aleks, Iruka and Akane sit in the corner of the café, waiting for Shisui to arrive. The place is filled to the brim with people, but at least it’s better than waiting outside in the sun, plus, they can get something to eat before they go.

“Who even is this guy, Akane? What did you have in mind when you gave your number to a complete goddamn _stranger_?” Says Aleks, furrowing his eyebrows as he pets Iruka’s hair.

“Calm down, Aleks. Maybe he’s not a psychopath or anything. Plus, we’re here with her.” Says Iruka, with his always gentle voice. Akane sometimes wonders how a guy like Aleks got such a gentle guy to fall in love with him. Oh, well. Life has its wonders.

And then, the door to the café opens. And there they are. Shisui basically stumbles into the café, with a guy Akane supposes is his cousin following right behind, lips slowly curling into a smile as he sees the shorter-haired young man trip.

“Is… is that the guy…?! I know him! He used to work with a friend of mine, Kakashi. He’s a total goofball, but I gotta say he’s not half bad.” Iruka says, seemingly in disbelief and earning a glare from Aleks. Cute, he’s jealous. “He doesn’t seem like the guy you’d find drinking in the street. I’m pretty surprised.”

Shisui stares around, eventually finding Akane’s bright ombré hair among the people, and shooting her a gentle, yet bright smile as he taps the other man’s shoulder. “Hey, Itachi. There they are. And… wait, is that Iruka…?” As they approach, the group greets both of the Uchiha with gentle smiles. They casually stretch out their hands to everyone, exchanging handshakes, when both get to Iruka. “Long time no see, huh? How’s it going?”

“Hey there, Shishi.” Says Iruka, teasingly, earning a grimace from the dark-haired man. “I’m good, been doing some tutoring here and there. How about you guys? Itachi, you’ve changed a bit since I’ve last seen you.”

Akane and Raquel seem utterly confused as the men speak to each other. Since when did Iruka know them? “What the hell? You know each other?” Says Akane, almost in disbelief.

“Yeah, for some time now.” Says Shisui, nonchalantly.

“Me and Iruka were talking about this for the last few minutes, actually. Don’t think you were paying attention though.” Says Aleks, with a smirk.

“ _Rude.”_

“So, shall we go now? It’s gonna be hard to even move here if we wait more.” Says Itachi, as he turns to the café’s door.

“Hell yes,” Says Raquel, as she starts getting out of her chair. “The day’s just getting started and I’ve got quite a bit to drink. You’re all invited to share drinks with me. I call dibs on the raspberry vodka.”

Shisui slowly approaches Akane as all of them are walking out, and as she notices him, she can’t help but to smile. “I’m surprised you know Iruka. At least that way I can feel more at ease knowing you’re not a murderer or something.” The Uchiha laughs at this, gently looking down at the young woman. “Well, true. You never know.”

As all of them keep walking, they can hear the loud noises and music. There’s Caetano Veloso playing in the background as Raquel sits on a ledge, taking two bottles of vodka from her backpack and handing the blue one to Akane. “Here goes your favorite.” Oh, gosh. Guess they were collectively getting drunk, apparently.

Akane takes the cap off of the bottle and drinks a bit, the vodka burning as it goes down her throat. “May I have a bit of that?” Says Shisui, giving her a charming smile. At this, the girl gives him the bottle, watching wide-eyed as he takes a chug and gives the bottle back to her. _Holy shit_.

All of them were passing the alcoholic drinks to each other between sips and chugs as they resolved to actually get into the parade and dance. Itachi’s eyes seem a bit droopy as he talks to Raquel, who seems to have drunk quite a bit as she’s speaking louder than usual. Iruka and Aleks are giggling while holding hands and discussing about who’s the best MPB singer, Chico Buarque, Gal Costa, Elis Regina or Caetano Veloso. Hard choice, one could say. Meanwhile, Akane and Shisui seem to be speaking about every possible thing, laughing loudly as they discuss about one of the latest memes.

“Hey, you wanna go dance?” Shisui seems to be in a drunken hand as him and Akane have just finished off the bottle of vodka, some blush creeping its way onto their cheeks. At this, the black-haired girl smiles as she offers him her hand.

“Sure,” Is all she can manage to say as he pulls her in, both of him dancing slowly, almost in a trance, with Caetano’s velvety voice singing in the background, the groovy guitar echoing in their heads. Everything seems kinda blurred out, but at the same time, it just feels so right.

And the song is everything they can think of, along with each other, as their lips graze while they’re dancing, and everything melts into a drunken kiss.


End file.
